I'll Be Thinking About You
by DontSellYourHeart
Summary: Best friends, love and all that jazz.  I suck at summaries, especially when not much of the story is written.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys of BTR...as much as I'd like to *insert dirty thoughts XD* **

"Roxanne!" I heard my mom yell.  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back and ran up the stairs. I ran into the kitchen where my dad was cooking.  
"Whoa there, Roxy."  
"Sorry dad." I said, realizing I almost knocked him over.  
"It's alright." He replied and went back to cooking on the stove.  
"Can I help?" He nodded and I started to fry the chicken he had put out.  
"So how is the music coming?" My dad asked.  
"It's going good. I'm working on some of them now. I'm just trying different things."  
"Are any of them coming out good?"  
"Yes, you know I'm talented." We both started laughing.  
"You are, sweetie. Let's just continue what we've got so far." I nodded and both of us went back to our food. After the food was almost done my mom came into the kitchen and she was shaking her head at me.  
"Roxy, people are coming over and that's what you're wearing?" I looked down because I apparently forgot what I put on this morning. _Jean shorts and my favorite blue v-neck. What's wrong with that?  
_"Really? I don't see what's wrong with it." I stated.  
"Well I do. Go change. Thank you." I went upstairs to my room and looked for something my mother would approve of. I knew she was looking forward to this day for a while now.

**2 weeks ago**

"How was everyone's day?" My dad asked as we sat down for dinner.  
"Fine. I slept until twelve while you guys worked your butts off." I smiled.  
"Sounds like you were lazy all day." My mom laughed.  
"Well I cleaned the kitchen, my room and I worked on some of the mixes."  
"How are they coming?"  
"They're coming great. I worked on a few of Mike's today."  
"We'll listen to them later on."  
"Great. I'll have him come over." I paused while he nodded. "How was your day, mom?"  
"Well as you know I've been talking to my high school and college friend Donna for a while now and we want to get together sometime in the weeks coming up."  
"Oh, that lady you found on facebook?"  
"Yes, the same women. We've been talking for a while but she's been so busy traveling."  
"That's cool."  
"And she has 3 boys." My mom shot me a look.  
"Okay…and?" _What the hell?  
_"I'm just saying. Maybe you can make new friends."  
"I have a friend. His name is Mike. He's the only person I need." _Didn't she understand?  
_"Okay, sweetie." We let the conversation drop and continued to eat.

**3 days ago**

"Less than a few days until the dinner." _Holy shit! _  
"Mom?"  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
"You've been talking about this for two weeks. We get it."  
"Oh my God. I'm just so excited."  
"Yeah we know." I began walking away as she continued to talk about it with my dad. I almost felt bad for him…almost.

Time to get back to reality...

I pulled out a black denim skirt and one of my favorite tops. I changed quickly, put a black headband on then headed downstairs.  
"Better now?" I questioned when I finally made it to the kitchen.  
"Yes, you look like a young lady now." My mom stated.  
"As opposed to any other day when I'm not a girl." I replied sarcastically. She just shot me a dirty look. I turned to my dad and whispered, "Is she okay?" He shook his head. _Great!  
_"Hey mom, can you please relax? You're making us crazy."  
"This is important. I want to be perfect."  
"You guys are grownups. Why do you have to be so perfect?"  
"Because…." I started to sing Nobody's Perfect to cut her off. She started laughing and I took it as a good sign.  
"You're right. I need to relax."  
"Finally!" Then the doorbell rang. _Here we go!  
_"I'll get it." My mom said while she walked away.  
"Dad, she needs help." I stared after her. He threw his arm me and said "I know" as he dragged me to the living room.  
"Oh there you two are." My mom said, coming over to us.  
"Donna, this is my husband Rick and my daughter Roxanne." I winced. _I HATED MY FULL NAME! _I shook Donna's hand.  
"Call me Roxy please. It's nice to meet you."  
"You too. This is my husband Kenneth and my son's Kendall and Kevin." The two boys shook hands with my dad and gave a slight look my way before continuing to talk with each other. _Looks like these kids were bored too. Maybe we'd get along good. _We all sat down and the adults started talking away. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, then my nails, back to my shirt, and finally I stared at the couch like it was the most fascinating I had ever seen.  
"Roxy?" _Oh, someone was talking to me. Which parent?  
_"Yes?"  
"I was going to show Kenneth and the boys downstairs. Do you want to come?" _Bingo…Dad's voice.  
_"Yeah sure." I got up and followed my dad downstairs as did Ken and K-squared. _Yeah, I forgot their names. _I heard two gasps as my dad started to talk about the recording studio we had in our basement. _I loved the basement. It was my second favorite room in the house because my room is always number one.  
_"Roxy helps me with everything from finding bands and singers to producing the music." "Wow! This is amazing. You do all this?" _One of the K's asked. I must figure out their names.  
_"Yeah I learned it all from my dad about two years ago."  
"That's sick." I nodded. My dad was off talking to Ken so that left me with the boys.  
"So how old are you guys?"  
"Kendall is 17 and I'm 19. What about you?" Older K said. _Older K….I'm so clever.  
_"I'm 16 but I'll be 17 in a few months."  
"Do you work with your dad all the time?"  
"When I'm not in school, yeah I do."  
"It must be so cool."  
"It really is. I work on stuff for hours and never get bored. And I've met some of my best friends because of this."  
"Kendall sings! Do you think he could try it?"  
"Kevin, shut up!" _Bingo! Kendall and Kevin.  
_"Only if he wants too." Kendall gave me a smile as Kevin begged him to sing.  
"But what would I even sing?"  
"Anything you want" I added in.  
"Really? He asked, turning towards me now.  
"Yeah. You can just go on in." He looked at Kevin then at me again.  
"Okay fine."  
"YES!" Kevin cheered. "Hey dad, come here!"  
"What do you need?"  
"Kendall is going to try the recording booth." I turned to my dad and he just nodded.  
"Hey Kendall. You should sing Edge of Desire." Kevin requested.  
"I kind of need a guitar for that."  
"Do you want acoustic or electric?" I asked.  
"Acoustic, do you have one?"  
"Of course we do. Roxy plays all the time." My dad responded. He went to get my guitar and handed it to Kendall.  
"It should be tuned already since I played it this morning." He strummed the guitar a few times and nodded that it was good. I walked him into the booth and asked him to sit down. I adjusted one microphone for him to sing and one for the guitar.  
"Alright everything should be set up perfectly. Now just put these on so you can hear me." I pointed to the headphones and walked out. My dad was sitting on the chair in front of the soundboard.  
"No way old man. I got this." I smiled at him.  
"Whatever kid." He said and got up. I took his place and pushed the intercom button.  
"Can you hear me?" Kendall gave thumbs up. "Now I'm going to start recording and then you take it from there."  
"How will I know when it's recording?" I pointed upwards and he looked at the wall in front of him. He started to nod his head so I figured he saw the red recording sign. "Whenever you are ready." I pushed the record button and he started to strum.

_Young and full of running  
Tell me where has that taken me?  
Just a great figure eight or a tiny infinity?_

_Love is really nothing  
But a dream that keeps waking me,  
For all of my trying  
We still end up dying, how can it be?_

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me,  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see,  
I want you so bad, I'll go back on the things I believed,  
There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me._

_So young and full of running, all the way to the edge of desire  
Steady my breathing, silently screaming,  
"I have to have you now"  
Wired and I'm tired  
Think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor  
Maybe this mattress will spin on its axis and find me on yours_

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see  
I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about me_

_Don't say a word just come over and lie here with me  
'Cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see  
I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe  
There I just said it, I'm scared you'll forget about_ me

I was only going to let him sing a few bars because I thought he would be terrible. Damn, I was so wrong. He had an amazing voice. He finished singing and I turned off the recording. Everything transferred over to the Mac desktop we had, which is where most of the editing was done. I rolled my way over to the computer and began to play what had recorded.  
"Wow that's me?" Kendall asked.  
"You seem surprised." I responded as the track kept playing. Kevin and Kendall were behind me and our dad's were nowhere to be found.  
"Yeah dude. You're amazing." Kevin agreed.  
"You have real talent, Kendall. Don't let it go to waste." I added.  
"I'm actually trying to now. I just went to an audition for a TV show about a band." He explained.  
"Is that why you've been traveling?"  
"Yeah. I'm guessing my mom told your mom." I nodded. "That's cool. I hope it works out." He finished.  
"It should. Obviously you have the talent."  
"And acting skills run in our family." Kevin stated.  
"Oh Kevin. No one cares about you!"  
"I was in both movies dude!" He retorted.  
"Oh relax bro." I was just staring at them.  
"Kevin was in Cheaper by the Dozen." Kendall  
"No way!"  
"Yeah. I played Henry Baker."  
"You did not!" I loved those movies. That kid didn't even look like him.  
"I swear!" I pulled out my phone and looked it up online.  
"No shit!" I exclaimed. "It is you!"  
"I told you!" We all laughed.  
"That's pretty awesome though. Those movies are my favorite." I realized they were both staring at me. "What? Are you guys surprised I'm not freaking out?" I asked; judging by the looks on their faces.  
"I'm glad you're not. Most people would ask for autographs or to talk about it."  
"Well I'm not most people." They both smiled at me  
"We can tell." Kendall said  
"This may seem really strange and way out there but I think we'll be great friends." Kevin said. I just smiled back at them.  
"I agree."

Laughter. That's all that had been going on for the past half hour. Kendall and Kevin were hilarious, especially together.  
"Okay so basically we put some grapes in the microwave and they began popping." Kendall said in between laughter as he explained a prank him and Kevin had pulled.  
"That's pretty gross." I said through laughter.  
"It was so much fun but we got in trouble."  
"So very worth it." Kevin said as he high-fived Kendall.  
"Guys, dinner is ready." My mom yelled from upstairs.

**A/N: It's not much. It doesn't even have anything to do with what will happen later on. But it's where I started.**

**Hints: 1. There will be Kogan. 2. That leaves Carlos and James open (no Jarlos =]) 3. It takes a while to build up to where the good stuff starts...the beginning is mainly fluffly friendship stuff :) **


End file.
